Crimson Roses
by Ren Mizuki
Summary: If you had the choice between life or death, Light of Darkness, what would you choose?If the woman you were to love stood before you,but the dark voice in your head told you to kill her, would you do it? Could she pull you back into sanity? MamoruxHanako


Crimson red eyes stared at her as they neared, step by agonizingly slow step. It was like he was playing her, and part of him was. She was at his mercy, and he could do whatever he pleased with her. This girl was his play-thing, ready to do whatever he chose.

She sat there, arms hugging her knees to her chest, her eyes wide, staring into his slumberous ones. He would have expected condemnation from any other victim, since it was all he ever saw. It was his ever companion.

But this girl was different somehow. She stared at him as a simple being. Her gaze told him that she accepted her fate, for whatever he decided to do to her.

Opening his mouth slightly, gleaming fangs protruding. It was clear to her now, of what he was. She knew now. He waited for her to condemn him, preparing for it. His species was known to her.

Vampire.

___________________________________________________________________________________

I stared at this small girl in front of me. She looked small, fragile, too thin, and too weak. Her hunger pounded at me with every beat of her heart. It was clear to me that she was homeless, living on the streets to fend for herself.

Her ragged, dirty brown hair hung past her waist, tangled with knots, leaves, and small twigs. It looked soft, as if touching it would feel like silk beneath my fingers, but I dared not move yet, oh no. I only continued to asses her appearance, taking in as much as I could so that I could remember her.

Continuing to stare into her brown eyes, I could see the reflection of my own red ones. The reaction caused her eyes to give off a bloody mud look. It reminded me too much of my many moments where I was crazed, killing mercilessly, blood streaming over dirt.

But there was more to those deep brown eyes that only kept me staring. They were intelligent, and weary, as if the girl knew too much, and had to be careful of how to use the knowledge.

Part of me, the blood-thirsty part, laughed maniacally, muttering something about how small and pathetic this human girl was. Here I was, just wandering, choosing my next victim, when here she was, in this rickety shack that creaked under the torment of the rainstorm around us.

She sat in the moon-lit area on the floor. Her back was to the window, as she faced me. Rain poured through the window, pelting her shivering form with freezing water with every wave of wind that pushed it her way. It didn't faze her, so apparently she was used to this kind of weather conditions. Her body was drenched in the thin, flannel nightgown she wore, moth holes dotting it everywhere.

My on-going stare would have continued on, if it hadn't been for her small reply.

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

__________________________________________________________________________

Steps paused in mid-air as her words were spoken. Time froze, and only her voice remained, echoing in the large, wooden room.

A spark flickered in his crimson depths, the Vampire's eyes. His tongue flickered out, licking over his smooth lips, awaiting the taste of this girl's blood. The blood-thirsty half of him was taking over his good sense, not wanting to waste anymore time by staring at her. He was hungry, and wanted to devour her needlessly.

Time returned, playing once more as the echo of her small voice faded away. He took a step, and another step. 5 feet away from her, and he could smell her fear, her hunger and fatigue, he could smell every emotion she felt.

He could smell one particular emotion she felt, and it amused him. Courage? What for? How could she have courage in this position?

And then it hit him, this age old vampire, forever caught in the body of a teenage boy.

She knew already.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Her eyes held no compassion for him, but no condemnation. Never from her, would he see it. This girl knew of his race, and from the looks of her, she had seen many of the same kind before.

She knew how to avoid them, and how to fight back, but not how to win. She was a frail human, who's life was a fleeting second compared to vampire years. This petite child could not fight against him and hope to win. So measuring her options, she chose the one that would end it most quickly for her.

Just telling him to get it over with. What was the point in living for a few more pathetic hours when you knew you were to die?

So she stared blankly at him now, the courage once felt slipping from her muddy brown orbs. Inwardly, she felt herself go numb, slipping deep within herself that nobody could get to. Where nobody would ever hurt her. Where she would never feel pain again, or witness anything horrible. It was the Haven within herself.

_______________________________________________________________________________

I stared at this girl with her now blank eyes. She was an empty corpse, vacant eyes staring back at me. I shuddered inwardly, reminded too much of the stiff, dead bodies that I created so many times. If only I could control this blood-lust within me! I would never have to kill again!

Half of me, the good half, the one that did not want to kill, didn't want to steal this girl's life. Already, it was killing me to see her become empty, uncaring of what was going on around her. Her soaked form shivered in the cool room, and her breath came out in a warm mist, clouding around her pale face. The cotton nightgown she wore, the one with many holes and dirt stains, was nearly transparent thanks to the rain. The only thing that protected her from his entire view was her long dark hair, matching the color of her eyes. It was darker, given credit to the rain, but all the same, if it had been dry, it would have been the same color.

I longed to touch her hair, to run my fingers through it, to brush it out and comb it till it shone. I wanted to much not to kill her, but I was starved, having pushed off my meals long enough.

_**What are you waiting for? Devour her!!!!!!! Enough with this. Give into me. Allow me to consume you, and become one. You will feel power all the time. You will rule over every human. Have multiple mistresses and no regrets. Meals anytime you want. You will be so powerful…… If only you would give into me……**_

I hissed in pain as a headache passed through my skull. It was the same every time the voice showed up, pushing me further into the darkness of hell.

_Shut up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _I hissed back to it, trying to make it stop. I fell to my knees, clutching my painful head.

I heard a faint gasp and scramble of legs scooting backwards. Looking up through my dripping bangs, I saw the girl stretch out, pushing her self back away from me, who had fallen 4 feet from her now. She must have pulled her self from her haven when she heard me fall to my knees.

Good. Maybe she'd have the chance to run. Her muddy brown eyes stared widely at me, as if unable to comprehend the fact that a vampire could lose such control over himself.

I gave off a small smile, but it probably came out more of a grimace. My assumption must have been correct because she flinched and scrambled backwards another foot.

Containing the voice in my head for a few minutes, I was able to get a better look of her.

She was stretched out about 6 feet from me, no longer in the downpour of the rain, but still in the moonlight. She continued to shiver, but it did not faze my sight. She was quite pale, by the look of her face and hands, but I never knew to what extent. Her cheeks were slightly rosy, probably from fever. Her hair was longer than I had thought, and her form proved her to be much older than what I had assumed.

She looked about the same age as my body did.

Not only that, but she was beautiful. Too beautiful for me to believe.

I had hurt elders from my clan speak of mates for separate vampires. In some rare cases, the mates were humans, of which they were turned to vampire with one blood exchange.

I had never known of such love, but the way the elders had put it, was that the vampire's mate was the other half to his or her soul. They would complete the vampire and keep the anchored to the light. The vampire would never become evil and dark. He or she would never succumb to the dark voice that fought for supremacy within their heads.

I could feel my own dark voice fade, no longer pressing against my skull angrily. I took a step forward.

6 feet.

I could hear her intake of breath as she prepared herself, already lifting her chin in slight defiance, daring him to do his worst. Another step.

5 feet.

Her eyes were clear of anything, except for one. She wanted her tormented life to end, even if it were by the hands of a vampire. Another step.

4 feet.

Tears shimmered in her eyes as she recalled all of her life, trying to remember the good over the bad. Trying to die happy. Another step.

3 feet.

"Quit playing with me!" she cried out angrily, a lone tear slipping down her cheek. A pause, a hesitant step.

2 feet.

"I said stop it!!!!" she screamed, beginning to feel very frightened. She began scooting back as far as she could till she got to the wall.

I stopped then, my gaze lonesome. My eyes were filled with a longing I couldn't describe, or even understand at that point. Why was this girl pulling me to her? With every step I took, I could feel my body wanting to move closer, to touch her skin to mine. To feel her warmth against my body. To feel her pulse beneath my lips. To taste her blood exploding into my mouth. To brush her lips with mine.

My thought process stilled, and I sucked in a worried breath. Could I be falling in love with a girl that was supposed to be my prey? A girl whom I had only known for a few moments?

Was it possible?

She was screaming at me to stop. Stop what? I couldn't remember. I was lost in her frightened gaze. She stared back at me like a helpless animal, waiting to be devoured.

Oh how I wanted to devour her.

The need was so strong, my eyes shown their bloody red once more. The horrid blood-lust voice exploded in my head, taking the chance to consume her.

_**Come on…. You want to taste her blood. You have all the right. She's already said you can do it… She's given you permission…. Go ahead already! Taste her sweet blood. She belongs to you now… She is yours… Ours…. **_The cruel voice whispered inside my head.

_But she hasn't given me true permission. She has to say the words. She has to, or I will be condemning myself. _I told the voice, trying to fight it desperately.

_**Hush. Listen.**_

I pushed forward, despite the warning bells going off in my head. She shut her eyes tightly, preparing herself, but then she re-opened them, feeling the need to look into his eyes until he killed her. It was a deep compulsion, and she had to obey it.

"No…. Close your eyes… Don't watch…" I begged, finally closing the distance between us both.

"I…I can't…" she whispered, her voice a mere breathy sound.

"Run… Go, while I fight him… Never let me find you…" I ordered, a pleading note in my tone.

Her eyes widened for a brief second, and I could see the longing to run and be safe in her brown orbs. But she didn't move, not a muscle. Something softened within her, and she breathed in softly, catching his scent.

"I don't want to."

__________________________________________________________________________

He looked so sad, staring at me with those eyes. Like he was going to do something he was going to regret.

How was killing me something to regret?

I somehow attracted multiple vampires, and it always baffled me. My family pretended not to know, but they kept something from me all those years. I've searched for the truth, but I can't find it. I'd ask them, but…

They were killed by vampires that tried to get a hold of me.

I am an orphan, left of my wealthy family. I've done quite well since that time, hiding out in old shacks like this. I was never a spoiled brat, but I was taught how to take care of myself, if my parents were to ever… leave.

But as I stared at this handsome vampire, I could feel something pulling me towards him, unlike how it felt to all the other vampires. With him… I couldn't describe it. It was odd, and that simple difference scared me. No. Terrified me beyond reasoning.

He took a single step at a time, prolonging it, delaying the time before he would devour me.

I screamed at him to stop it. I couldn't take the pressure. Inwardly, I had part of me scared to death of him. The other, desired him. Wanting him to take my blood.

I feared what he was doing to me.

This vampire seemed to be having something going on his mind. From my knowledge, it must have been his blood-lust voice, or demon, as some called it. He fought it well, having more control than most others did. It surprised me, and I felt some sort of respect for him.

It seemed part of him, the part I felt drawn to, was trying to give me time to escape. But I couldn't. My body didn't want to move, I was too tired and sick. I was too tired to run anymore. I hadn't the will for it.

That's when he came so close to me, we were barely touching, but he was careful to avoid feeling my skin.

My eyes were connected to his, and I couldn't look away.

"_No…. Close your eyes… Don't watch…"_ he begged me, trying to look away as well.

"_I…I can't…"_ I whispered back, feeling my hard core will dissolving.

"_Run… Go, while I fight him… Never let me find you…"_ he murmured, pleading me to run now.

Within me, there was that one part of me that desperately wanted to run for safety, but still I felt tired. Then there was the other half. It told me to stay, that this vampire would not harm me.

It clicked within me, and I gave in, too tired to fight anymore.

"_I don't want to."_

____________________________________________________________________________

The breath stilled in my chest as I froze, so close to her that our breaths mingled, creating a pleasant scent.

_I can't resist…_ I thought brokenly, giving into the temptation as I leaned forward, finally touching her with my hands. They went for her waist, and I could feel an electrical bolt shoot through my bloodstream, making my blood sing and throb. I straddled her legs with my knees, crouching over her.

I tilted forward, my mouth brushing her throat as she tilted her head to the side out of instinct. My lips skimmed over her pulse and I felt her shiver.

She froze, stiffening for a moment before relaxing into my arms.

Then the words she whispered shredded my will to pieces.

"I give my life's blood freely to you, without restrain, and by my own will. Take what I give to you." She whispered hoarsely, her throat convulsing around the words.

My head was screaming at me to stop, to let her go and never see her again, but I longed for her blood so bad, it hurt.

I couldn't stop, and the demonic voice in my head laughed cruelly, feeling triumphant.

I sank my teeth into her throat deeply, and hot blood poured into my mouth. Sweet nectar. Oh, how it tasted! It was exquisite, and I knew I would never have enough. She was the woman I would keep by my side for as long as I could. I could never live without her. She controlled the beast within me.

My proof? The demon voice in my head was silent, and I knew as long as I had her blood, it would never return.

I could feel her heat through the thin, wet fabric of her nightgown. Her face was flushed from fever, fatigue, and me biting her.

He could feel the heat pouring over his cool skin, from the cold night air. It warmed him like nothing could. The icy feeling within him melted as soon as he gulped down her blood.

She shivered absently, and I felt her slumping against me. She sighed contently, wrapping a single arm around my head, surrounding my neck. Her fingers dug into my brown/black locks, threading them through, feeling the texture of it.

I let out a breath, taking in all the information I could out of her.

___________________________________________________________________

_My name is Mamoru Chiyoko._

Protector of a thousand generations?

_I am your other half to your soul. You belong to me as I belong to you._

I have no choice.

_We will be companions from here on out._

I can't disobey him.

_I promise to never hurt you. I vow that I will always be by your side. I swear that I shall protect you._

My protector.

_Is this your wish, Hanako Minori?_

Yes.

**A/N:**

**Ok! YAYZ!!!!! Another Vampire fic for me! I've been fic crazy lately…. For some reason, I don't know why!!! ^ ^' **

**Anyways…. I hope you all review…**

**Oh! Surprise Surprise! Even though you all know I hate Youi (or however its spelled) my friend has convinced me to write one, for her sake….**

**And she says that it will get me multiple reviews….**

**So maybe, just maybe, those reviewers will read my other stories!!!! Wonderful plan, ne?**

**Ok…. Thanks for reading! Update soon!**

**Domo Arigato!**

**Your hair-brained, procrastinating, homework packed **

**Authoress,**

**Ren Mizuki**


End file.
